Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent display device and a transparent display panel.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of information-oriented society, various requirements for display devices for displaying an image are increasing. Recently, various display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display devices, organic light emitting display devices, etc. are being used.
Recently, transparent display devices having transparency unlike related art display devices are being developed. However, research and development for providing transparency focus on replacing elements of display panels with transparent elements. For this reason, transparent display panels and transparent display devices are not efficiently implemented.
Moreover, a related art repair structure and a related art repair method for repairing a defective pixel has been developed to be suitable for only related art display devices having no transparency. For this reason, in transparent display panels, when a defective pixel occurs, the related art repair structure and the related art repair method are not suitable for repairing the defective pixel.